bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagerōza Inaba
| image = | race = Shinigami | gender = Male | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society, Shinigami Research and Development Institute | occupation = | team = 12th Division |base of operations = 12th Division, Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Soul Society | relatives =N/A | education =N/A | shikai = Raiku | bankai = None | anime debut = Episode 317 | japanese voice = Toshio Furukawa }} is a Shinigami who works in the 12th Division's Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Appearance Inaba, while working with other 12th Division members, wears a standard uniform which is a laboratory coat over the standard Shinigami shihakushō. He is quite tall, thin with chin length green and yellow hair. He has a somewhat long face with circular glasses and white gloves.Bleach anime; Episode 317 When not with others, he wears a long yellow robe that buttons up in the front and protrudes upwards from the neck, covering the entirety of the back of his head. He does not wear glasses and wears gloves and carries a cane. Personality While he is working with other 12th Division members, he is quite polite and obeys orders given by higher ranked members. When pursuing Nozomi, he is quite rude to Kon and heartless when he strikes the girl's abdomen.Bleach anime; Episode 318 He is also shown to have a profound respect for Mayuri Kurotsuchi, although this respect extends to Inaba believing he is superior in all aspects to him. Bleach anime, Episode 319 Plot Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. traffic.]] In the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Akon requests a record of traffic through the Dangai from Inaba. He brings a book into the area where Akon is discussing Nanao Ise and Rangiku Matsumoto's whereabouts with Captains Hitsugaya and Kyōraku. Inaba reveals that there is no confirmation of the pair returning through the Dangai. Later, while Akon and Hiyosu are reading the message sent by Rukia, Inaba enters the room and Akon tells him that Byakuya Kuchiki and the others are about to enter the Dangai to conduct a survey. He instructs Inaba to show them the way. Before he leaves, he sees Rukia's message and the image of an unconscious Nozomi Kujō and grins. .]] In a room with a large number of Reigai piled up on one wall, he takes off his glasses and puts a new set of gloves and a cloak on and takes a cane with him. Immediately after, he uses his cane to move two figures with the exact same appearance of Izuru Kira and Nanao Ise away from the door. He thanks them for waiting and asks if they shall go. With his two companions, Inaba arrives at Ichigo Kurosaki's house, where Kon has been guarding Nozomi in Ichigo's body. They pursue the girl when she escapes out the window and Inaba injures her gut when he catches up with her, requesting that his allies kill Kon to finish the job. However, Uryū Ishida shows up at the scene.Bleach anime; Episode 318 Inaba evades Uryū's attacks and defeats the Quincy by using his Shikai. Turning his attention back to Kon, he realizes that Uryū is still alive and prepares to kill him. However, Orihime Inoue shields him and he is attacked by Yasutora Sado, whom he quickly defeats. Ichigo Kurosaki then arrives and fights Inaba until the Gotei 13 arrive. Inaba decides to retreat via a Senkaimon.Bleach anime; Episode 319 Inventions Reigai: He is seen to have various Reigai stored in a room. He also is known to have manufactured Reigai of several Shinigami lieutenants and captains. Powers and Abilities Kidō Practitioner: He is quite skilled in using Kidō as he is able to bind Kon with a mid-level Bakudō without saying the incantation. Scientist & Inventor: As a member of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Inaba has demonstrated remarkable intellect. With his scientific knowledge, he is able to create Reigai duplicates of several high-ranking Shinigami. He is very insightful, able to quickly understand the situation for what it is and to quickly comprehend the nature behind his opponent's technique. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Inaba has demonstrated remarkable skill in battle. His fighting style is fluid and precise, able to quickly change his attack pattern to suit the situation. Shunpo Expert: In battle, Inaba has demonstrated considerable speed and efficiency in Shunpo. During his battle against Uryū, he is able to effortlessly dodge all of the Quincy's arrow attacks. Zanpakutō Raiku: '''In its sealed form, Inaba's Zanpakutō takes the form of a silver cane. The handle of the cane is dark blue and curves around to meet the shaft. *Shikai: Raiku is released with the command, . When released, a yellow light wraps around the cane and transforms it. The cane turns into two large swords connected by a pole in the middle. References Category:Characters Category:Anime Only Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami